The Gathering
The Gathering is the 5th episode of the second season of the Club Penguin Shutdown series. The character featured in the thumbnail is a random green Sledder Gang Member. Plot The episode begins with the obligatory recap, this time focusing mostly on the events of The Reward. After that, the episode picks up at the tail end of The Reward, just before Lil Jeffy was knocked out by the Boss Penguins. As they passed through the lodge's lobby, Lil Jeffy noticed a bunch of penguins huddled around a fireplace. When he stopped to observe them, the Boss Lady prompted Lil Jeffy to keep moving, promising him some nice, warm pizza. Upon hearing his name, the penguins by the fireplace started talking among themselves and realized that he could help them escape the cruelty of the Boss Penguins, and so they decided to go save him. The episode then cut to after Lil Jeffy was knocked out and being dragged up the Ski Hill, just as Big Jeff and the Scavenger showed up. The Scavenger commented that the penguin being dragged away seemed important and asked who it was. Big Jeff didn't care, though, and asked the Scavenger where his friends were. The Scavenger said he didn't know, since the ski lodge was the only place he knew about and they clearly weren't there. This answer frustrated Big Jeff, but before he could do anything about it The Cannibal and Businesmoose appeared. Businesmoose commented that he felt like he was now in danger of being mugged or worse. The Scavenger approached the duo and started to tell them that they'd be safer by staying quiet and hidden, but was interrupted when Big Jeff knocked him over and told him to stop messing around. Businesmoose went up to Big Jeff and asked where he could find the Tuba Gang, to which Big Jeff simply replied "Hill." The Scavenger elaborated, explaining that he saw a Tuba guy (Lil Jeffy) being carried further up the Ski Hill, so the Tuba Gang was probably up there. Businesmoose thanked them and beckoned the Cannibal to follow him up the hill. After they left, Big Jeff knocked The Scavenger over again, and Problem Solver and his crew of Strangers arrived, with one of them yelling out that the Scavenger was getting "ganked." The Scavenger cried out to the group for help, but they said they didn't have time to help, as their only concern was finding Lil Jeffy, and they left. Realizing that The Strangers were looking for Lil Jeffy, Big Jeff and the Scavenger decided to follow him. Meanwhile, the Boss Penguins had reached the top of the hill, where Lil Jeffy had just regained his consciousness and had been tied up. The Boss Lady was explaining to a gang called the Sledder Gang that their behavior would no longer be tolerated now that Lil Jeffy was around. She stated that she and the Boss Guy had restrained Lil Jeffy simply because of his destructive power, and told the Sledder Gang to spread the word that all the gangs out there would have to listen to the Boss Penguins or face Lil Jeffy's wrath. The Boss Guy added that Lil Jeffy's wrath was a spectacle to behold; their original plan was to send Lil Jeffy as a peace offering, but then he showed the Boss Penguins his true power. Lil Jeffy wasn't on board with this, though, and he started struggling to break free; the Sledder Gang Leader noticed this and pointed out that he seemed more like a captive. The Boss Lady told Lil Jeffy to stop making things difficult, just as Businesmoose and the Cannibal reached the hilltop. Businesmoose timidly asked what was going on. He then noticed Lil Jeffy and went over to talk to him, but then Problem Solver's group arrived and started cheering that they'd found Lil Jeffy. The Sledder Gang Leader approached the group and told them to get lost, but Problem Solver stood his ground and told the Sledder Gang Leader that he was just here for Lil Jeffy. The Boss Lady cut in, telling Problem Solver he couldn't have Lil Jeffy and needed to leave. Then Big Jeff and the Scavenger appeared, and one of the Strangers asked why more penguins were showing up. The Sledder Gang Leader was angry now, and he demanded all the newcomer penguins to leave his turf, but Big Jeff butted in and asked the crowd which one of them was Lil Jeffy. Businesmoose stated again that he needed to speak with Lil Jeffy and promised to make it quick. The Boss Lady tried to shut the discussion down, but that only resulted in Big Jeff and the Strangers arguing over who was getting Lil Jeffy. Back at the lodge, the Agent, Floppy Green Penguin, and Orange Puffle exited the lodge and began looking for Lil Jeffy, heading up the Ski Hill. Then the mob of penguins came out, with one of them saying that rescuing Lil Jeffy was their chance of having a proper leader who would get rid of all corruption and let them rebuild the world. The other penguins agreed and stormed up the hill. Back at the hilltop, Big Jeff was trying to get the Strangers to back down, but they insisted that they needed to take him to their boss. Then Lil Jeffy's friends appeared, with the Agent happily crying out "Little Jeef!" The Boss Lady sarcastically asked if anyone else would be joining them on the hilltop, which was answered by the mob arriving on the hilltop, declaring that "the rebellion begins now." Fed up with it all, the Boss Lady told the gangsters that they could have Lil Jeffy if they got rid of all the newcomers. This caused a huge gang war to break out. In the chaos, the Scavenger made his way to Lil Jeffy and tried to ask him about his friends at the Dance Club while Big Jeff whacked Guard off the hill, Problem Solver killed several more with snowballs, and the Cannibal started eating one of the mob penguins. Big Jeff then knocked the Scavenger aside and grabbed Lil Jeffy. Everyone stopped fighting as Big Jeff grunted in rage. The Boss Lady warned Big Jeff not to take Lil Jeffy, and the Scavenger tried to ask about his friends again. Big Jeff disregarded them both and started sledding down the hill with Lil Jeffy. The episode ends with the Boss Lady yelling at the Sledder Gang to go after the two of them. Characters * Lil Jeffy * Agent * Floppy Green Penguin * Orange Puffle * Boss Guy * Boss Lady * Guard * Sledder Gang * Businesmoose * The Cannibal * Big Jeff * Scavenger * Problem Solver * The Strangers * Background Characters * Dark Knights Member (corpse) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes